


Welcome Home

by ZoeGlambert



Series: Apart [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home from China to a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this happened and I don't own these people. Thanks for reading.

He opened the door slowly unsure of what he’d find. Once the door was opened all the way his jaw dropped and his dick went from limp to rock hard in a couple of seconds. Sauli was sitting on the floor on his knees completely naked. Adam was glued to spot, just staring at his blonde beauty. The Blonde look up and gave Adam a devilish grin and he started crawling over to where Adam was. Sauli unzipped his pants and took out Adam’s leaking cock. He put Adam’s hand in his hair and took Adam cock in his mouth, not sucking, just letting it sit there till Adam got with the program. Adam soon took charge and gripped the blonde’s hair tight and started fucking into his mouth, fast and hard with no mercy. Just like Sauli liked it. “Fuck, baby you look so good with those lips wrapped around my cock. You take my cock so good, such a good boy.” Adam was panting hard and moaning loudly, he was close. Sauli moaned around his cock and he couldn’t hold much longer, his spilled his seed into Sauli’s mouth. Sauli licked up every last drop and pulled off with a “pop”.  
“Welcome home baby.”  
“God, I love you so much. You’re so good to me Sauli.”  
“Love you too.” There was a hint of pain his voice, Adam looked down and saw that his lover hadn’t come yet.  
“Want me to help you with that?” Adam pointed at Sauli’s leaky cock.  
“Please.” There was desperation in his voice. Adam took him by the hand and they walked to the bed room Adam stripped down the way there. Once they were there they made out till Adam was hard again, which didn’t take very long.   
“Get on the bed, lie down on your back with your legs spread.” Sauli quickly obeyed Adam’s orders and waited while Adam got lube and a condom. Adam got back and started opening Sauli up carefully but quickly, they were both hard and aching and needed to come badly.  
“Adam I’m ready fuck me please.”  
“Kay baby, get on your knees and grab the headboard.” Sauli scrambled up the bed and got positioned just like Adam told him. Sauli could hear the condom wrapped tear and Adam slicking himself up.  
“Adaaaaaaaaammmmm.” He whined and then Adam thrust into him merciless and kept on going hard and fast just like Sauli wanted. “Adam. . .harder. . .faster. . .please” He could barely speak. Adam did just what Sauli asked him to and pulled his hair a little bit also, he could tell Sauli was close just like him. “Adam m’ gonna come.” He screamed Adam’s name as he did, Adam came a few moments after.  
They laid together for a while then Adam got up and came back with a cloth to clean Sauli up. His movements were gentile and sweet, and he kissed Sauli’s forehead as he laid back down. “Thanks for the nice welcome home babe.”  
“Anything for you Adam.” He placed a chaste kiss on Adam’s lips and closed his eyes.  
“Love you.”  
“I love you too, now go to sleep so I can welcome you home more in the morning.” Adam finally fell asleep, feeling safe with Sauli in his arms again.


End file.
